lupinrangervspatrangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Number 6: What to Protect
is the sixth episode of Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. It features the debut of LupinKaiser Cyclone and the full debut of Zamigo Delma, having previously appeared briefly in a flashback in episode 2. Synopsis After the fierce fight with the Global Police and the Ganglers, the phantom thieves, who made off with the two new VS Vehicles, pursue the escaped Bundolt. Meanwhile, Keiichiro is starting to feel vengeful towards the phantom thieves. Jim alerts the Global Police of Bundolt’s presence in the city as Keiichiro quickly heads to the scene and begins to attack. Keiichiro intends to attack the Gangler at full force in order to try and lure out the phantom thieves, however, as Bundolt escapes once again, Keiichiro starts to realize why he joined the Global Police in the first place… Plot Dogranio was aware of Destra's unauthorised movement because of Gouche but did not mind it and mentioned about Zamigo who gave Destra information regarding the new collections. Kairi as usual slacks off from his work while the shop is full of customers. Meanwhile, the Global Police are tracking for Bumdolt Peggy's whereabouts and Tsukasa notices that Keichirou is absent. In fact, he was in the park, pondering about his loss with LupinRed and his rage increases as the public's belief that LupinRangers are superior than PatRangers themselves, causing Kairi who tried to approach him to be surprised when he berated all of a sudden. Jim manage to located Bumdolt and inform Keichirou about it. The Global Police were deployed and intercepted the criminal. However, Patran Ichigou, instead of focusing to defeat their target, attempt to use Bumdolt as a bait to lure out LupinRangers, only for them to fail and he escaped. Because of his attitude, Tsukasa slapped him, trying to get him to senses. When asked why she did that, Tsukasa reminded Keichirou about what he said to her when both of them were assigned to the higher position in Global Police. Sakuya came to LupinRangers cafe to have some cake and ended up blabbing about what just happened to them, only for him to realise that he spoke too much. Simultaneously, Bumdolt peggy was confronted by Gouche and he requested her help, which she comply with some conditions. Bumdolt Peggy appeared in the city again, rampaging and the Global Police confronts him again. This time LupinRangers joins the fray and LupinRed once again attempts to provoke Patran Ichigou. During the battle, Bumdolt lauch his special move towards both red rangers. LupinRed avoided it but Patran Ichigou did not. In fact, the reason was because he was aware that they are civilians taking cover behind him and he protected them. The other members of PatRangers praised him and Goody who arrive later took the Biker Machine and gave it to PatRan Ichigou, who uses it to finish off Bumdolt Peggy. Of course LupinRangers are not amused by Goody's act and they panicky grabbed the Lupin Collection before it was destroyed by PatRan Ichigou. Bumdolt them grew into a giant. PatRangers retreated because PatRan Ichigou fainted, leaving for LupinRangers to deal with the giant themselves while scolding Goody in the battle. Kairi returns the boot to Kogure and they were approved to keep Cyclone Dial Fighter since it is compatible with VS Changer. He also admits that this time he lose against the Global Police and said that Keichirou of all people will be a trouble for them later. At the office, Keichirou apologises to everyone for his trouble, which Hilltop responded by giving him some cakes. Keichirou think back that LupinRangers become phantom thieves because they have no choice, he wonder who were the people behind those masks. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : *Man: , *Passenger: , Suit Actors *Lupin Red: *Lupin Blue: *Lupin Yellow: *Patren 1gou: *Patren 2gou: *Patren 3gou: *LupinKaiser, PatKaiser: *Jim Carter: *Dogranio Yaboon: *Destra Majjo: *Goche Ru Medou: *Bundorute Peggy: Dial Fighters *Lupin Red - Red, GoodStriker, Cyclone *Lupin Blue - Blue *Lupin Yellow - Yellow Trigger Machines *Patren 1gou - Biker (Keisatsu Boost) *Patren 2gou - N/A *Patren 3gou - N/A Errors *''to be added'' Notes * As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 27, . *In this episode, Zamigo Delma's name is finally mentioned for the first time. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 守るべきものは *Toei TV's official episode guide for 守るべきものは Category:New Sentai Villain Episode